(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a clockwork mechanism and a clockwork timepiece.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 9-332 discloses a timepiece having movable dial plates openable and closeable. In response to the opening or closing of the movable dial plates, an ornament is exposed or covered. The movable dial plates stop with abutting each other. To prevent any displacement of the movable dial plate in the stop state, plate springs bias the movable dial plates so as to maintain the abutment of the movable dial plates. The plate spring is pushed by a cam pin for moving the movable dial plate so as to bias the movable dial plate.
The movable dial plate is slidably disposed on a supporting plate via a slider. This manner suppresses rattling of the movable dial plates in a direction crossing the planer direction in which the movable dial plates move.
The above timepiece is provided with a member for causing the plate spring to have a biasing force and another member for preventing the rattling of the movable dial plate, separately. For this reason, the number of the parts is increased. Further, it is preferable to easily attach or remove the movable dial plates to or from the supporting plate at the time of assembling or disassembling.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clockwork mechanism and a clockwork timepiece that reduces the number of parts and improves workability of assembling and disassembling.